Someone To Say 'Hello?
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Loneliness was nothing new. Happens all the time. The all too big condo that you come home alone to. The earily empty apartment that you call home. It's fine when you're too busy to think about it... but what about after? AU, SasuHina, R&R.


((A/N: Okay So I did a raid of my computer and found this! XD it's horribly written and very scrappy, but kinda cute I guess. Just a random AU cupid fic X3

Hopefully, chapter two will be better…))

* * *

_**Someone to say 'Hello'?**_

_**Chapter One**_

Twenty-three year old Uchia Sasuke lived alone, he had been the heir to a very prominent business family, but before he reached the age of seven his entire family died because of an accident that had cost many more lives other than his families.

And honestly? He couldn't give a rat's ass. He'd been far to concerned at the time about going in and out of both good and bad foster family's and all the nonsense around inheritance.

At sixteen it had been a major relief when he was able to support himself and didn't _have_ to deal with other humans.

It was like the first breath of free air in years. And quite frankly, it probably was.

…Then came bills… and once more he had no time to ponder or breath for that matter.

At the age of twenty-three as Sasuke entered his empty apartment he had the chance to realize something thanks to the free time given by the start of his two week vacation.

…just how empty his apartment really was…

And for almost the first time in his entire life he had the time of day to be… lonely.

He snarled under his breath, he was _not_ lonely. Defiantly not. No way in hell. He was above such frivolous human emotion…

Wasn't he?

Growling and deciding to go strait to bed he headed towards his(empty!) bedroom.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata sighed as she reached her to big for her condo. She had wanted something smaller, at very least not two stories, but her father would not hear it and had gotten her one far too large for just herself…

She didn't like it, if she was in a smaller place she might not be able to see as easily… just how alone she was…

She had friends, few, but at least she had some…

It really was a shame none of them had been interested in moving in with her…

Looking around the over sized condo she decided to fall asleep re-watching the movie she had rented two days prior.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara AKA cupid stared down from the clouds lazily as watched them both retire for the night.

Ho boy did he have a big job in for him…

* * *

Waking up at 5:00 am in the morning out of habit did nothing for Sasuke's mood.

Seeing as Sasuke was the type to wake up once and not be able to go back to sleep even if he tried he decided to simply take his shower and go somewhere.

…not that he knew of anywhere that would be open at this ungodly hour…

Musing for a bit he finally decided.

"Starbucks is probably open…"

* * *

Hinata yawned as she opened the store, she didn't normally wake up so early. _Her _shift was _supposed_ to start at nine, but her boss had called her in a desperate panic seeing as _everyone_ else who were _supposed_ to open up had called in sick.

At least she knew she wouldn't get too much traffic this early… would she?

Looking at the clock(5:45am) she realized she should unlock the doors now.

She was slightly startled to see a customer already waiting for the doors to open. Rushing to open the door she tripped and fell flat on her face.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside Starbucks waiting for the girl at the register to notice his presence. He sighed and looked at his watch again, when he looked up he saw her doing the same to the clock, she then looked at the door and seemed quite startled to see him there she started for the door but…

…she tripped on her own feet…

Sasuke almost laughed… almost. But as it was he simply stared impatiently at her as she scrambled to her feet and rushed to the door.

"G-gomen." She muttered her face beet red.

"Whatever." He responded as he began to walk to the register to order a drink…

…when the door he just went through slammed open…

"Oi! Hyuuga-san." Hinata turned at the voice to look at a man that looked vaguely familiar.

"Y-yes?"

"Go home! This is my shift, I'll finish it. Get some sleep." He said as he grabbed an apron.

Hinata blinked in surprise and was about to protest, when suddenly, like magic, she didn't feel like it "H-hai Inuzuka-san." She replied as she hung her own apron and began to leave.

Sasuke, who had watched the exchange with only mild interest, was about to order something when something tugged at his mind also. "Hey you."

Hinata turned, looking at the gloomy looking male curiously, "Y-yes?"

"Stay, I'll buy you coffee." Sasuke asked, not quite knowing himself why he asked.

About to politely decline Hinata had the sudden urge to accept, "All r-right, t-thank yo-you."

Kiba smirked, works like a charm every time. Then something dawned on him, he'd have to actually work until Hinata's actual shift came.

"…shit." '_You owe me Shikamaru…_'

* * *

((Ending Notes: Shameless advertising! Read 'Untold'! I put a lot of work into that story and I would really like more feedback! 'Kay?)) 


End file.
